Love Within Hate
by Samsam-aka-sam and Jgal
Summary: After the recent loss of two shinobi, Konohagakure shinobi find that their losses were not to end there. Shinobi from many villages have been reported missing, including their home village. Who is behind the kidnappings and what can be done about them?
1. Chapter 1: Unhappy Return

**Chapter 1 - Unhappy Return**

A flash of lightning ran through the sky, breaking into thousands of tiny little strands in the sky above Konohagakure. The storm had been brewing for a few hours now, and it seemed to have only intensified as the day passed. Tsunade was looking out of her office window with a small frown upon her lips. Many teams of ninja were outside the village, and she was hoping that the storm was not as bad for them as it was over the village. Her thoughts were upon one specific team at the moment, one that should have arrived the night before. They had been sent out a few days ago to retrieve a private scroll from the head of the tea country. It was dangerous if the information within was read by sources other then Konohagakure ninja, and that was why she sent the team to fetch it. She hoped that they were fairing well.

It was as if the idea of them needing to return brought them to the gate of their village. Another streak of lightning split the sky with a thundering roar, illuminating the ninja at the village gate momentairily. They were soaked, from head to toe, and mud was splattered over them along with another dark brown substance most would recognize as blood. For some reason, there were only two who had made it back to the village.

One had, what looked like, deep orange colored hair that just barely reached the ground. It was splattered with mud and seemed to be stuck to the girls figure. A set of thick bangs hung over her right eye, they were stuck to her face with random ends sticking out. Her visible eye showed her green iris within another flash of lightning, also showing the redness you get from crying in the white of the eye. Her headband was tied behind her bangs, a splatter of blood upon it. Her faded green belly shirt was torn and stained with blood, as well as the grey fishnet that resided beneath it. Her hands were covered by fingerless navy gloves that reached her elbow in length, both were also stained with mud and blood. Her navy colored pants were mostly mud covered, as well as her navy sandals.

Amazingly, she appeared to have no severe wounds of her own, merely scratches visible where her shirt had torn as well as her uncovered abdomin. It was thanks to her medic-nin training that her and her other female companion were doing well. Unfortunetly it had been too late for her other two companions...

The second girl followed behind. Her back haunched over from weakness and exhaustion from the jouney and sorrow. Her dark teal cloths were also torn in several places but nothing severe. Thining vines stuck out from cylinder capsules that were bound around her shoulders, ankles, and belt around her waist. Her reddish brown hair was tide in loops that touched her shoulders because of the rain and had begun to uncurl. The mixture of mud and flesh stained herself and her clothing. Her tear filled green eyes were shut tight as she followed her companion through.

The two usual gate guards had returned home to evade the storm, which left the two females no choice but to go to Tsunade-hime directly. They walked in the streets solemnly, neither seemed willing to talk at the moment, a grief on unknown lengths had been laid upon them.

The orange haired girl's fist was tightly clenched upon the scroll which the two and their late companions had been sent to fetch, at the cost of their two lives. Her face showed no emotion at this point, and if she was crying now, the rain that splattered her face was hiding it well. She cursed herself deeply for joining the fight early. She knew her place as a medic-nin was to evade battle, but she'd gotten herself caught in the middle. Her concious was heavy in her chest, she would have had a better chance to save them if she hadn't... but the fire that burned the battlefield had claimed their two bodies.

The second girl felt a deep sense of guilt overcome her that rivaled the storm above. She had made the mistake of setting too much energy into her jutsu, leaving her defensless in the middle of the battlefield. Her companion, and 'secret lover', defended her with his life. And perished because of it. Tears still streamed down her face and mingled with the rain.

They reached the Hokage's office building and made their way up the stairs on the outside of the building. The stairs were not long, but to the two, it seemed to take forever to reach the door which lead them to the Hokage's main branch.

The first girl opened the door quietly and slid inside into the much warmer and drier air. She looked down the hall to the door of Tsunade-hime's office with a light sigh. If only they knew what the cost of their easy mistakes had been before making them... they would not feel that the storm had been brewed for them, or that perhaps they wished that they had been killed instead of their late friends... They made their way to the end of the hall, and the first girl knocked on the door lightly. She sighed once more before looking back to her companion.

She tried desperetly not to break out into tears again before the Hokage would meet them. 'A Ninja never shows his emotions'. That was the rule. That was law. And she hated it. She even thought she should've taken her own life back at the battle ground, so she wouldn't have to come here.

"Come in," came the Hokage's voice, slight curiousity at whom would be arriving here in such a storm.

The first girl pushed the door open again, and ignoring the gasps from the others in the room she walked straight to Tsunade's desk and dropped the scroll upon it.

Tsunade looked to the scroll that was dropped before her, as well as the mess of mud and water that was dripping from the two.

The second girl lowered her head in what looked like a bow, but she was too tired and too full of grief to look up. "Our mission is complete Lord Hokage," she said flatly.

Tsunade looked to them, another frown upon her lips. "And the others?"

The first girl looked directly at her, "They didn't make it... we ran into enemy ninjas on the way back," she replied, her voice quivering.

"We've recovered only a few remains ...but the rest are lost forever..."

Tsunade nodded, "Your mission was successful, at a great loss unfortunetly... return home and rest... a memorial will be prepared and someone will inform you of it," she replied gravely, her frown was more evident now.

The first girl nodded and gave a nod of her head before placing her fingers together and disapearing on the spot.

The seconded girl clinched her fists for a long moment before following her friend's example and dissapeared aswell.

She arrived in her dorm room with vine, and thorn coved walls. The monsterous plants held their mouth-like flowers to catch the rain water. The organic ropes uncurled around her bed as she fell into the pillow with deep heavy sobs.

Her plants seemed to sense her distress and made sure to block both door and window from unwanted visitors and busybodies.

They were heard in the next room by her friend who had decided to wash off the filth and reminder of their battle before laying upon her bed. Or, perhaps, she was hoping to drown herself in the shower water that rained down on her.

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Please review if so. 


	2. Chapter 2: Memorial

**Chapter 2 - Memorial**

Several days had passed before several other teams had returned. A respectable size for the memorial. Once again the weather reflected the moods of the two girls who'd been left behind. The sky was a dull gray, but the rain had not fallen yet.

The botanical ninja starred at herself for a long time in the mirrror. Her kimono black with a few pink cherry blossoms flowing down one shoulder.

The medic-nin also wore a simple black kimono, no other design as her hair was bright enough in her opinion. She'd tied it back into a braid, except for her bangs that hid half her face and the bunch that hung over her shoulder. She looked runned-down.

A messenger came to their doors alerting them that the funeral was to begin shortly.

The botanical ninja hung her head low and felt herself rooted in her place. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to accept that her friends were gone.

The other sighed, but answered her door and looked to her neighbouring friend's. "Alanna..." she sighed, tapping the door lightly, "Come on, it has to be done..."

Alanna's door opened slightly and she quietly made her way out.

The other nodded in approval, unable to smile. The two made their way down to the memorial stone upon which their friends names had been written beneath the names of others who had passed before them.

The procession was down-hearted and laid back, speakers taking turns to speak while others stood and listened carefully, crying or sobbing.

Alanna starred straight at the names of her comrades. Memories both good and bad whirled around in her mind. From their first assingments in the academy, first missions as genin, then chunin, and then finally as jounin. They were family to her, and now she felt like an orphan again.

The other merely lifted her left foot slightly from the ground, running her toe through the loose dirt. She didn't want to be here, but the only way Alanna would have came is if she had come... She really wished she'd gone to get a drink or something instead, at least her mind would be elsewhere for once in the last few days...

The attendents of the funeral soon approached the marker and placed white roses before the young shinobi's names. Alanna was one of the last. She kelt down before the stone and brushed her fingers on one of the names.

The other had already placed her flower and was looking around at the others who had attended the funeral. Some looked unphased, as she was, while other were more upset. She waited for the last few people to pass and for the memorial to be over before looking to Alanna. "You going to stay here?" she asked gently, as some people left right away and others lingered.

Alanna felt one of many more tears fall from her eyes. "Sokejin..." she murmured silently, as though she was speaking to him.

"I'll take that as a yes..." she sighed lightly, "I'll see you later," she replied, leaving her friend to finish what mourning she had to do for now. She, on the other hand, needed a distraction and headed to get herself a drink.

At the counter of the beverage shop was a tall grey haired advance shinobi. He too wore a black kimono and a black mask that covered most of his face.

She payed very little mind to him, at least not until she'd chosen something and placed it on the counter.

"Hey," he said glancing over to her, "How're you holding up?"

"Better then Alanna at least..." she replied, sighing and blowing a few strands of loose hair from her left side of her face.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. You all were pretty close I heard."

She nodded, "Perhaps too close," she replied.

"I can relate."

She nodded one again, but this time said nothing. Instead she pulled her braid to the front and begane to untie it.

The waiter soon came up to her and handed her her bill, "Have a nice day." He didn't seem to notice that some of his customers were in funeral gowns.

"I think I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," she stated outloud as she pulled her small purse from the side of her sash.

Kakashi had already placed his in his pocket and the exact amount before her for her drink, "On me. You've paid for enough today."

She felt her face readily blush a shade of pink she didn't think existed for a moment there, "Oh, um..." she nodded, "Thanks."

He simply nodded back at her and stepped out. His glass now dry as a bone.

She sighed lightly, she would have to find a way to catch him without the mask... or perhaps remove it herself. She got up as well, smiling at the small guesture Kakashi had done for her, and headed out.

She returned to her apartment once again, listening at Alanna's door to see if she'd returned yet, but no such luck as far as she could tell. She hopped onto her bed without changing and slept the rest of the day away, her drink working almost like a strong sleeping pill.

Alanna however, remained before the tombstone well throughout the day and well into the night...

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Leave a review and let us know. 


	3. Chapter 3: Recovering

**Chapter 3 - Recovering**

It had been a few days since the memorial for Sokejin and Torru, and their two companions were spending the time recovering from their losses. It was difficult for both, each blaming themselves in some way, as many did when a friend or someone close to them was lost.

"It's so boring..." the orange haired kunoichi sighed as she laid on her bed. It was another fairly plain day, and she was at a loss for something to do. It was hard to find much to do other then missions... but at the moment she was rather avoiding doing any of those, especially A or S ranked ones. If only... If only they had had a second chance with Sokejin and Torru. But, of course, that was impossible. They were both lost; lost to the darkness of the afterlife.

Alanna had shut herself off inside her room after the funeral and had not once emerged outside. She curled herself up amoung the blankets of her bed and the forest that grew around her for comfort. Their calm soothing voices ringing in her mind.

Next door, her friend could be heard leaving her room through her window as had become her custom lately. It was easy to tell as the window was snapped open, but not closed.

In the village things seemed to have returned to normal for the living. It was back to the daily routine and ninja were sent back off on missions and to do chores around the village.

The orange haired kunoichi took to her usual tactic and walked around the village, either dropping into shops to look at things or going to watch some ninja train on the training grounds: she even visited the academy to watch the ninjas-in-training. Unusually, she avoided one of her most common spots; the hospital. She had decided to avoid it because of her lack of courage since the death of her companions.

She found herself a dumpling shop to eat in instead, as she realized her stomach had been growling for the last half hour of her walk. It was rather boring without Alanna, but she knew how close she was to Sokejin and that Alanna would need more time to get over the incident then she did. It didn't stop her from wishing she was with her, unfortunetly.

"Here you go," the shop owner said a little while later handing her her order, "Enjoy."

She nodded, "Thanks..." she sighed lightly as she picked up one of the sweetbean paste filled dumplings and starred at it for a moment before taking a bite. Perhaps she would order extra and bring some to Alanna after...

"Four to go please." a familiar voice said approaching her from behind. The tall young shinobi appeared beside her as he made his order.

"No problem Kakashi," the chef replied.

She looked to him momentairily, "Now why is it I always see you whenever I stop to eat or drink?" she asked.

"This is a popular place," he answered simply as he took a seat beside her. "I'm taking my students out for training and they're going to need a little 'encouragement'."

"You mean Naruto mostly right? I know Sasuke doesn't like sweet foods," she replied, taking a bite of one of her dumplings again.

"Well be out all day. They'll need to eat eventually, although Sakura would most likely want to get hers while it's still hot."

She laughed lightly at the statement and took another bite of her dumpling. "What type of training are you guys doing?" she asked curiously.

"Chakra endurence. I've set up a course for them to cross that requires different levels of energy to pass the obsticles to test their adaptability in a short period of time, with a delicious prize in the end."

At that moment the waiter arrived with a carry box full of hot delicious dumplings.

Kakashi took in a deep whiff of the treats, "Before I eat them myself."

She laughed, "If you mention eating in front of them they'll be watching you like dogs and not paying attention to the course."

Kakashi laughed, "That'll be another part of the test. Learning to focus on the path through, no matter how much you want the prize. As much as they would want to see my face they can't haste through or else they would make a mistake. It's more of a mind course then physical. Just don't let them know," he winked at her befroe taking the food.

She smiled again, with a light laugh. "Well good luck with that," she replied.

He nodded, "You too."

"Hm?" she mumbled, quiet confused now.

But he had already disappeared.

She wondered to herself why she kept running into him, she didn't mind it of course... she quiet enjoyed their most random meetings. Somehow she always left with a smile. She packed up the rest of her dumplings into a box and left the shop as well, heading back to her apartment. She jumped up to Alanna's window instead, and knocked on it lightly, as the plants blocked it.

A pink flower with a blinking eye met her at the window and scanned her carefully. She was used to this, and merely waited for it to recognize her. The eye closed and the vines and thorns soon pulled away from the window, granting her access.

Alanna laid across her bed with her head smothered into her pillow.

"Hey," she said as she hoped in through the window and looked to her friend upon the bed. "I er... brought you some dumplings, so umm... when your hungry..." she placed them on the bedside table.

Alanna slowly pulled her head upward from the pillow. Her face and eyes were read from tears, "Oh... thanks."

The other nodded in reply and looked around at the room, she rubbed her arm gingerly before sighing. "I'll go back to my room, you look like you need rest," she replied.

Alanna forced herself up and rubbed here eyes to remove some of the tears, "You don't... have to leave you know..." She felt her heart continuing to beat inside. Azami was the only one left of her 'family'.

Azami nodded, "Alright..." she replied, sitting upon the edge of her friend's bed carefully.

Alanna surpressed another heavy sob as she sat up properly, "How're you doing?" she hiccuped.

"Better..." she replied, 'Thanks to a very odd person,' she added in thought to herself.

The second girl forced a smile, "That's good."

"But you aren't doing well at all..." Azami sighed, "It's overly obvious..."

A stuttering sob escaped and she rubbed her eyes again, "I'll be fine..."

"Right... you'll be fine locked away in your room," Azami stated, slight sarcasm in her voice.

"I can't show how i feel out there can I!?" She exclaimed, the tears now pouring down her face.

"You can do whatever you want in the village," Azami replied, shaking her head. "Your taking the rules way to the extreme here..."

Alanna turned away and held onto the sheet, "It seems like no matter what I do, I always end up in the wrong." Her voice hissed through her clinched teeth.

Azami sighed, "You know, maybe you should let off some steam and not just tears."

Alanna forced herself to nod, "Alright."

Azami rubbed her arm again, "Eat will you? Some sweets might do you some good, and then take a walk... I'm telling you it'll help," she replied.

She nodded and took a dumpling and gobbled it up shortly.

Azami smiled and headed back to the window, "I'll see you later, I need a nap," she replied, jumping out and swinging into her own room next door.

Alanna watched her friend leave and finished off the rest of her present. Perhaps a walk outside would help...

Meanwhile, on the training grounds team 7 were having some problems.

"Aaaah man! Don't tell me we're lost again!" the knucklehead ninja exclaimed as him and his teamates found themselves at the training grounds again.

His two teammates sighed.

"Naruto..." Sakura said with a dangerour tone of voice.

Sasuke simple threw his hands behind his head, "You just had to be in a hurry did you?"

"But he was going to eat those dumplings!" Naruto defended himself for the third time that day, "We would have a chance to see his real face!"

Sakura sighed, "Your such an idiot Naruto! We have to pay attention to what we're doing if we're gonna make it to him!"

"I know, I know," Naruto slumped down defeated.

Further away Alanna slowly walked around the village and made her way to the training grounds. Alanna sighed, breathing in the fresh air. She did feel slightly better, but only a little. She looked over to see the three genin still fighting. 'Kakashi's students I think,' she thought to herself. 'Probably thinking of some stratagy to see his face.'

Little did she know she was correct, as the three were arguing over a way how to finish their training faster, and perhaps get some of the dumplings right away.

She laughed lightly at the three. No one has ever managed to see his face. Only if he wanted a favor from them or they had been very lucky.

The three genin went off, back to what they were planning.

Alanna sighed, if only there was someone she could talk to...

* * *

Care to leave a comment or suggestion? Or maybe a nice compliment to make us feel better? Please review - Lots of love, Sam and Jgal. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnappings

**Chapter 4 - Kidnappings**

It was a few days since Alanna had been seen upon the training ground. News had traveled from the outside of the village about disapearences of ninjas from many different villages, including Konohagakure. Tsunade had become worried; it seemed that the kidnappings were very well planned. Each part of the plan was well thought-out; a previously captured ninja was used as bait to lure in others, and those who tried to help, fell pray to the trap and they too went missing.

Something needed to be done, but Tsunade saw no other way to solve this but to risk more shinobi and try and catch the kidnappers in action. She had suspicions about who was doing it; it was trademark for Orochimaru's victims to disapear like this. She was hoping that he hadn't started up some of his old human experiments.

She had thought up many ideas of how to solve this, but the only available option was to send out others to try and find out for sure who was causing the disapearences. She looked to her assitant Shizune, "We need to send out some shinobi... we will need a tracker, combat medic and two others with quick reflexes... whom do you suggest?" she asked.

Shizune grabbed the register, "Well there are a few trackers left in the village... We don't have many combat medics; Two are genin in training, I'm your assitant, and the other is still recovering from her last mission. As for the others, you have a lot of choice," she replied as she placed the register in front of the hokage.

The hokage scanned the papers... there were so many eligible canidates; Yet so much talent that could be wasted if the mission fails. "How can I force any more shinobi to take such a risk Shizune?"

"You have no choice... many other shinobi will unwillingly and unknowingly be pulled into the trap if we don't find a way to stop it," she replied.

Tsunade nodded, "You're right. Bring the top ten candidates we have here. If any of them are going to take this risk I want it to be their choice and not because I forced them to."

Shizune nodded, and looked to the register again. "I shall return shortly," she replied, disapearing.

Back in the apartments Alanna appeared by Azami's window and tapped lightly to catch her attention. In her hand was a colorful snack box with steam raising up, obviously some fresh hot treats.

Azami laughed lightly and opened the window to let her friend in. "See your getting around more," she stated.

"Yeah, a little." Alanna said slipping in, "and I thought you'd want a snack."

Azami smiled, "Who would turn down free food?" She laughed again.

Alanna chuckled and placed the box on the bed before opening it.

Azami smiled and grabbed a snack and took a bite of one. "Yum!" she stated happily.

"Ran into Kakashi today," Alanna started conversing after snagging a treat for herself from the box.

"Oh?" Azami asked. "Where at?" she added.

"At the ramen house earlier today," she answered taking a large bite. "He was wondering if you wanted to know how his new training session turned out."

"Oh yeah!" she laughed lightly, "I think I could predict the outcome though... his students are so predictable," she added as she took another bite of her snack. "Hey wait..." Azami started, 'Does that mean he was looking for me?' she added in thought to herself.

"He said that by the time they reached him there was only one left. So he just tossed it at them and made them fight for it," Alanna chuckled.

Azami laughed, "Should of seen that coming... I bet Sakura won, Sasuke wouldn't eat a sweet if he was dying of hunger," she added.

"Well that's his loss."

She nodded in agreement as she finished the last bite of her snack, "And Sakura's gain," she added.

Alanna laughed and pulled out a dumpling from the box.

Azami sighed lightly as she looked around her room at the very many pictures upon her dressers and the painted walls, all her own doing. "So... what do you think is gonna happen?" she asked. "I mean like, when our next mission comes up?"

Alanna's shoulders slumped down; she had hoped to avoid that question. The thought had been weighing heavily on her mind as well. "I don't know... But they shoudn't seperate us; I won't let them."

"Teams are permanent, but people get sent off on certain missions apart from their team sometimes too, depending on what type of skill is needed. It's not like it hasn't happened before," she replied.

"Azami... if anything were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd do..."

"I know... but I have an advantage of being a combat medic ninja remember? I'll be fine," she replied.

"Yes... I know... but," Alanna went to take another bite of her dumpling, but set it down; she had become too upset to eat.

Azami rubbed her temples for a moment, "We can't do much about it..."

Alanna then took a hard determined bite out of her snack, "Well, no matter where they send you I'm coming! Whether I get punished or not I'm not loosing you too!"

"A fifth member would only put us in more danger Alanna," she reminded.

"Someone has to protect you. Who knows how much trouble whoever you're stuck with can get in to. And with my forest sight you can avoid trouble before it even hits us."

"Yes, but your not the only ninja who can see distances remember that," Azami replied, "And stop making me sound like a lost child."

"I'm not going to stay here like and old weed. My roots aren't here like yours."

"Well you can't go intefering either," Azami added.

All of a sudden a huge cloud of smoke appeared between the bickering girls. "I hope I'm not interupting anything." A voice said as the fog quickly cleared.

"Oh Shizune!" Azami stated happily, she was one of the other few combat medical kunoichi. "What is it?" she asked, looking to her quiet curiously.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned you to her office. There's an important mission that she wishes to discuss."

Alanna jumped up off the bed, "Am I summoned as well?"

Shizune thought this over, a volunteer would be better then forcing someone. "You can come if you like," she replied.

Azami nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

Alanna performed several hands signs and disappeared from the room. Reappearing just a few minutes later in the fifth hokage's office.

Azami appeared soon after, looking around at whom else had been summoned.

Several other high ranking combat shinobi and medical ninja popped up into the room aswell, including Kakashi. Whatever mission this was it must be serious to involve so many.

Azami rubbed her head, what in the world was going on? She looked to Tsunade as Shizune finally reappeared. Perhaps they would be informed now?

"Listen up. Whatever happens, nothing leaves this room," Tsunade said in a strong, commanding tone.

The other shinobi agreed with a respectful bow.

Alanna glanced around. What could this possible be.

Carefully the two two senior ninja explained the scenerio of the mysterious kidnappings and what a previous team had managed to learn from a narrow escape.

"So, if I have this right... You want four of us to figure out who's doing the kidnappings by putting ourselves in this danger?" Azami asked. She wasn't shy about speaking up when others wouldn't.

"I'm afraid it is our only option." Tsunade answered plainly.

"I'll volunteer then," Azami replied.

"As well as I," Alanna spoke up immediately.

Azami glanced to her, but said nothing.

Tsunade nodded, "We have our medical ninja, as well as a scout. We need a tracker and another volunteer..." Tsunade looked to all the shinobi infront of her, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I am willing to volunteer myself Lady Tsunade," Kakashi spoke up suddenly.

Tsunade nodded, she needed one more volunteer; the other shinobi did not look so sure of themselves at all.

"Now why is everyone so sappy like this?! There's nothing to worry about now that I'm here!" a loud, boastful voice suddenly boomed throughout the room.

Kakashi's head lowered in embarrasment. "Oh no not him..." he muttered.

A tall man with a black moptop haircut dashed out from the crowd, "Lady Tsunade and Fifth Hokage, never fear for I shall lead this team to victory. You can count on me!" His teeth gave off that odd glimmer it always does.

Azami sighed, Gai was a good shinobi, but always too over active... especially when Kakashi was around.

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, you four it is. Prepare to leave, you will be off in an hour," she stated.

Alanna nodded, besides wanting to be with her friend Azami, she wanted to get out of the village as much as possible.

The other shinobi bowed to her; releaved that they didn't have to go on this dangerous mission and left as fast as they could.

Kakashi glared at Gai.

Azami looked around as the others disapeared, "Anything more we need to know Tsunade-hime? Now that you know which of us is going that is?" she asked; she would want as much information as possible.

"Yes. Our sources have led us to believe that the perpetrators are most likely shinobi from the Sound village. Orochimaru's minions. I want you all to be careful for, like him, they're all crafty and dangerous."

Alanna felt her blood begin to boil. She was glad she volunteered for this mission, despite having two 'questionable' partners.

Azami nodded, "Understood." She looked to her fellow companions momentairily, "Time to pack," she sighed as she put her fingers together and disapeared in a swirl of orange.

Alanna, instead of following her, turned and walked away to the door.

"Where're you going?" Kakashi asked, wondering

"I've got some errands to run. See you in an hour."

Kakashi nodded, "As do I," he stated, disapearing in a light gray color puff of smoke.

Gai grinned at Tsunade before he left the hokage's office for his own business.

* * *

What do you all think so far? Any guesses as to what is going to happen? Or perhaps you have a suggestion or comment for us? Leave a review to let us know! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

**Chapter 5 - The Mission**

The hour was drawing near as Alanna nearly completed her packing. She reloaded her stash of herbal seeds for emergency. some creations of her own, poison powder, and cactus needles. She broke her Naggi-natta in half and strapped it to her back.

The plants in her room moaned sadly.

"Don't worry your leaves off babies, mommy will be home shortly."

They were only slightly comforted.

One, however began to shake its leaves and wiggle its buds until one opened wide. Inside a treasure trove of about three dozen brown pebble-like seeds waited for the taking.

Alanna smiled, "Are those the new jutsu plant we've been working on?"

The monsterous vine nodded, proud of its bundle of offspring.

Alanna carefully removed the bud and sealed the seeds inside. "Thank you."

The plant returned to the way it was before it had sprouted the seeds.

Azami had already proceeded to the front gate of the village, having packed her things quickly, yet carefully. She had brought her usual kits and vials, incase of emergency. She also had bandages and other necessities for a medic ninja. She didn't worry about plants or herbs, as she knew Alanna could supply her with those when needed.

She also made sure she had a fair amount of kunai, scrolls (both blank and prewritten upon) and shuriken. She'd almost forgotten her medicinal cream, but a glance in the mirror had reminded her.

She leaned against the large gate, wondering when the others would arrive and wondering if Kakashi would be late as usual or if he would show up on time for an important mission.

"Now there is my kind of Shinobi. Bright. Prepared. And best of all early. Unlike some people I know," Gai said a few seconds later upon arriving.

Azami looked to him, laughing lightly. "You're just to sweet," she grinned, acting all flattered-like.

Alanna soon arrived later, "Oh no don't tell me I'm too late and that he's turned you already?" she said playfully.

Azami laughed, "Yea right."

Alanna sighed, even though this was a serious mission she knew she was going to go crazy before the enemy would with this group.

Azami looked around again, just where was Kakashi? She knew him to be late, but he was usually on time for important things...

Gai took the Kakashi free time to wonder what he should challenge him too. He was ahead by one point, but that was not enough! Perhaps they should do 100 pushups the fastest, or perhaps do handstands the longest. No, one-handed handstands would be better! He grinned.

Alanna seated herself on the ground by several bushes.

Azami sighed as she imagined what was going through Gai's mind, but she was rather embarassed at how much she wanted Kakashi to show himself. What was with her lately? Was she trying to find someone to throw herself onto along with her problems? Or maybe something she didn't know that she wanted?

A half an hour passed on very slowly. The sun had grown high in the sky making the afternoon air almost unbarerably warm. Alanna felt herself wilting with the other plants around her.

"Well hello," a voice sounded from the top of the main gates.

"Your late!" Gai accused imediatly, trying to make himself look better for having showed up before him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I had been lost in the desert of the sands of time."

"There's a new one," Azami laughed as she watched Gai's eyes flash at the excuse.

"I would of never gotten lost on the way to a mission!" Gai said proudly.

Azami snorted and literally tripped over her feet laughing.

Alanna was too tired to laugh but smiled as she stood up. "Can we go and get some shade now? Before I completely dry out."

Gai nodded, "Let us be off on our mission!" he voiced loudly, leading the way as he headed down the path first.

Azami shook her head and looked to Alanna, "We better follow him before he does something crazy."

"If we have to do any stealth work we should leave him behind," Alanna murmured silently as they began down the road into the unknown.

Azami laughed again lightly, "He's a good ninja... just a little too excited," she sighed in reply.

Alanna rolled her eyes, "I know. The trees wouldn't stop complaining about his students using them for practice."

Azami shrugged, "Everyone uses wood, what's the difference," she replied.

"Using severed pieces I'm ok with. But live trees? They scream so loud I can't sleep."

Azami sighed, "Trees are stronger standing alive, and chopping them down would still make them scream," she replied.

"I meant from already fallen ones baka," she said lightly punching her arm, "And since when did you know about hearing plants?"

She glanced to her friend, "Anything would scream in pain if an axe hit it, and I'm your best friend, I have to know something about your 'other' friends," she replied.

Alanna nodded, "Yeah. I guess alot of people could guess so. Especially during my first year here," she laughed lightly. She remembered as a little girl screaming in a steralized hospital room, voices constantly whirling inside her mind that no one else could hear.

Azami nodded and stretched her arms above her head, "Ah well, may as well do what we can while we're out here..."

Alanna nodded, relishing in the shade that had been pulled over them like a dark blanket of comfort.

The group traveled forward until nightfall when they decided to rest a few hours before heading out early in the morning once again. Gai was offering to stay up the whole night while the other three rested.

Azami shook her head at his over enthousiasm and sat upon the blankets she had brought for herself. She looked through her bag for something to munch on.

Alanna took refuge to the tree's branches above. She carefully removed her newly aquired pod and began to examine the contents as an inspection.

Azami glanced to the other shinobi before turning her back to them, pulling out the small jar of medicinal cream and opening it. She dipped her finger into the cool, smooth cream carefully and picked up a bit upon her finger tip. She pushed the bangs covering the right side of her face to the side, revealing her cataract covered blind eye. She rubbed the cream around the edges, soothing the dry skin. It was a twice daily routine to keep her eye in 'health' along with eyedrops she took in the morning. Her eye had been like that ever since she was a child, after an accident involving her parents.

Kakashi tried his best to ignore his fellow jounin, but Gai's impulsive need for competition was chipping away at his self control.

Gai gave up, amazingly, and went to practicing his taijutsu in plain view of his teammates, showing off and posing every few minutes for them.

Azami was glad she was blind in one eye, as she could easily block him from view by making sure he was on her right side. She'd slid her medicine away from the others and laid on her stomach upon her blankets.

Alanna gazed at he tree oddly before stroking the bark softly, "I know... he freaks me out too."

Azami sighed and rolled onto her back soon after and pulled her blanket over her, starring upwards with a sigh. She was glad they hadn't found any trouble today, but who knew how long, or how soon, it would be before they found what they were looking for. This mission was a big gamble in two ways; they needed to first find one of the traps, and they needed to avoid falling into it if they did.

Alanna yawned and hopped down to see what she had packed in her bag in ways of food. "Should I scan around before I hit the sack?" she asked Azami and Kakashi. Gai was too occupide to bother.

"Sounds good to me," Azami replied, as she pulled on a random strand of her hair. She wasn't tired, but she was bored.

Kakashi nodded, "It would be wise to make sure we're alone before the 'guard' goes on duty."

Alanna smirked and placed her hands on the massive roots pushing up from the ground between to trees. In a matter of moments her green eyes glowed in an eerie light that hid her puplis. Her mind slipped into the conscious state of not just the plants she touched but all the ones their roots and branches intertwined. She felt the movements of other creatures through the forest's senses.

Luckily, it would seem this night they would get some rest as the only other creatures around were just bugs and animals. Perhaps in the morning they would run into some shinobi, whether they be enemy or friend.

Alanna disconnected herself, fell beside one of the trees and fell asleep almost imidiatly. A wide scan of such intensity required a substantial amount of energy.

Azami glanced to her and sighed, at least one of them was asleep.

By dawn's early light Alanna awoke to the mellow murmurs of the whistling leaves above their heads. She rubbed her own softly to dull the mild headache she aquired from the scan. Nothing she wasn't used to.

Azami, too, was awake. She was stowing away eyedrops when she heard Alanna awake. "Morning," she teased lightly as she stretched her arms above her head.

Alanna rose up to her feet to stretch her legs, "Morning to you too," she said springing up to the canopy for a lookout.

Kakashi was 'asleep' by the base of his own tree, while Gai sat on a stump, a large bubble floating out of his nose.

"Some guard..." Azami sighed as she rubbed her visible eye with her left hand. She stood up and stretched herself out again before looking around, at least they had gotten a good nights rest.

"This area is secure," Alanna's voice shouted before the owner jumped to the ground.

Azami nodded again, "Good then," she replied as she knelt down near Gai and poked him in the side of the head.

The older shinobi rolled into a ball on the stump. He murmured sleepily, "Just you wait Kakashi. I'll show you I'm the better one," he bared his teeth making them shine in the sun.

Azami sighed, "Gai if you don't wake up, Kakashi's gonna catch the enemy shinobi before you..." she teased in a sing-song tone.

He sprung up to his feet, fists flying and kicks spinning over his head. "Where are they?! Where are they?! I'll get 'em all Kakashi!"

"I knew that would wake him," Azami said cheerily as she got back to her feet.

Alanna shook her head. He was so impossible.

"It's about time you woke up," Kakashi said opening his eye, "I've been awake since dawn."

Alanna's head fell forward. (thought) 'Strike that. They're both impossible.'

"Can you two not act like children so we can go on our way ASAP?" Azami said cooly.

"Even the grass is sick of you two competing," Alanna said to them as she tightened the last of her gear to herself.

Azami laughed as Gai looked positively confused, while Kakashi look passive as usual.

"Come on, let's go then..." Azami sighed.

They traveled along the forest track and adajacent road for hours for signs of the reported kidnapping; but nothing appeared suspicious, even to a ninja's eye.

"This is getting us no where," Azami sighed as she jumped from tree to tree. "I can't even sense the presence of others," she added.

Alanna severed herself from another brief scan, "And non of these trees have anything of use to us."

"Justtttt great..." Azami sighed as she looked around again. "I think we just might have another night to ourselves," she added.

"I wouldn't mind if we had better company." Alanna said pointing her thumb back to the two 'grown' men bickering on over who can stay on their hands the longest.

"I think it kind of brings up the mood," Azami replied, "With nothing else to do it can be funny," she replied.

Alanna sighed, "Whatever."

Azami laughed as they continued their search.

"We should find a village by noon tomarrow," Kakashi said the following evening after setting down a pile of firewood by their campsite. He made sure to collect already broken pieces so not to offend Alanna.

The botanical ninja was preparing herself for another nightly scan.

Azami looked around momentairily, "I think I'll stay up first, I don't think I can sleep right away," she stated as she sat on her blankets once again.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. He had already stayed up most of the previous night incase Gai fell asleep on the job.

Azami looked around, and crossed her legs as she opened her cream again, dipping her finger in it.

Alanna began to administer a deep wide scan of the area. Something didn't feel quite right.

Azami paid no mind as she turned her back to the group an administered her eye cream without the others knowing exactly what she was doing.

Suddenly Alanna gasped out of her trance, "We're being surrounded!"

The reaction was immediate, each of the shinobi jumped up, prepared to defend themselves. The childish manner that had been there before had diminished.

Alanna whiped her naggi natta into one piece. Se htwirled the long weapon in a swirling motion.

Kakashi glanced at her odd motion; as though he spotted something.

Azami, as usual, stayed in the safest position for herself, hidden as best she could from each side. She needed to avoid getting hit, or getting too involved in the battle.

Gai poised himself for a battle, wondering which way they would be attacked from first.

The leaves gave an alarmed rustle.

Imidiatly Alanna jumped out of the way as a sharp gust of sound energy lashed out at he from the brush.

The rest avoided gust of air and sound that rained from the brush around them.

Azami didn't like this type of attack at all, it was harder to avoid s an invisible source of energy, especially if you were in battle. Plus, she already had the disadvantage of being blind in one eye.

The other female ninja leaped up to the trees to get a visual on the enemy, but more fierce attacks followed her upwards and chased her from branch to branch. 'Arg!' she thought to herself, 'Who in the world came up with sound attacks in the first place?!'

Azami looked around, losing visual of the others as she twisted around a lot to avoid any attack that came in her direction. She didn't like this position at all, the attacks were coming from all directions.

Kakashi sprung from one spot to another avoiding the attacks he scanned the surrounding brush for any sign of their attackers. If he could just see their technique once he could copy it and use it against them.

Gai was dodging as well, trying to spot the shinobi to attack them.

Alanna listened intensly to the surrounding brush and overheard some wailing of someone stepping on it's lower branches. It was a rough equivilent to someone having their toe stepped on but enough to single out a possible attacker.

Alanna twirled her bladded staff and dived down on a sound shinobi.

The shinobi groaned as the blade dug into him.

Azami's attention was drawn over to the noise, making sure it wasn't one of her own teammates that was injured. Luckily, it was not. She gave a relieved sigh as she dodged another attack from behind.

Alanna crashlanded onto the earth, expelling a surging wave of chakra throughout the area. All around monsterous plants shot up from the living supporting soil. Giant shrubs with razor edged leaves and flesh eating flowers plowed through their still cousins at the enemy shinobi.

Kakashi and Gai took a huge leap back at the sight.

'Of course,' Kakashi thought looking back to when the girl twirled her naggi-natta, 'She used her weapon as a sling to spread the seeds around the battlefied, that way when the enemy came close they would be surrounded by the plants of her own design. Very clever."

Azami didn't jump back, as she'd seen Alanna's many attacks before. She continued to dodge the enemy shinobi instead, along with their many attacks.

Gai grinned, now this was a great attack. It fired him up more as he continued to attack the shinobi.

The enemy shinobi leaped away from their hiding places in fright of the monsterous creatures.

They took to fighting the plants with their sound attacks as well as the other shinobi; but the attacks didn't seem to affect the plants as much as they would a human.

A single plant creature coiled its thorny vines around two sets of enemy arms and hoisted them till their legs were dangling in the air.

This, of course, did not stop the other shinobi from attacking. It was their job afterall.

Kakashi, for a split second, managed to see one of the other's techniques and copy it. He performed several hand signs and released a sound wave of his own.

Gai continued his physical assualt on the enemy shinobi.

Alanna lashed her naggi-natta at her share of the enemies fiercly and mercilessly. Her blood was rushing through her veins like a rapid river of red anger. For a brief moment she was back on her last mission; battling against her lover's killer with all her strength.

Azami continued her tactic of avoiding the enemy, her flexibilty advantageous here as it gave her more ways to move. Plus, now that some of the enemy shinobi were busy with Alanna's attack she had less to worry about.

Alanna jumped down from the trees in front of a fleeing sound shinobi, "Hello handsome," she said before lashing out a hard blow of her fist to his face.

The shinobi growled as he fell back before launching a sound attack at her.

The other shinobi continued their assault upon the plants.

Gai spun around on his bare hand and knocked over several sound shinobi like a top.

As the attack continued, the sound shinobi had finally started to get through the defensive plants, one particular plant was having trouble.

Azami was on the other side of it, dodging attacks, and using it as a type of defense as well.

As a shinobi attacked it, the plant saved itself by dodging, and the attack instead hit Azami with a rushing blow. She gave a loud gasp of shock as she felt herself flung forward. Her shaking hands touched her ears beneath her hair, and when they reemerged, blood was trickling down her fingers. She started to become dizzy as the balance her ears with held became mixed up by the attack. She felt herself gag as she threw up, unable to hold it down. She forced herself up momentairily, and moved a few shaky steps as she tried to escape the battlefield to give herself a chance to use her medical training, but it didn't go so far. She felt her head give a throbbing ache before feeling herself fall forward and passing out.

Kakashi looked to her after striking one of the enemy away, "Azami!"

Alanna spun around to see that an enemy had appeared beside her friend. "NO!" she dashed across the battle ground, kunai in hand, and threw herself at the foe. Her blade bit deeply into his throat. He fell to the ground, blood gushing from his throat.

Gai jumped over as well, helping to keep enemy away from Azami.

Alanna screamed fiercely and slashed the man's throat opened. Blood sprayed over her face as she turned and glared at the remaining enemy. Her eyes were burning with emerald fire. 'Leave this place, or you will join him,' her eyes seemed to say to them.

They growled, seeing that even with one down, they were still loosing the battle. Many of their shinobi either dead, severly injured or knocked out. They grabbed those who could be saved and made their way away from the battle, they would return soon... when their strength was greater.

The botanical ninja grunted with rage. She yurned to go after them and finish the job.

"Stay down." Kakashi's calm voice interupted, "We've got what we came for."

"But they hurt Azami!" she protested loudly. "And you're willing to let them get away?!"

"Are you willing to risk others getting hurt when our medical shinobi can't help?" he replied.

"It will be easy getting rid of those weeds now before they inform the rest of the enemy that we're out one person."

"She wasn't fighting before, the results would be the same," Gai added as reminder.

Kakashi glared both eyes at the two of them. "No. We're here for imformation. Not vengence." He turned to the slain shibobi laying close to Azami, "We saw that this ninja tried to take Azami in her weakened state. That proves that they were more interested in capturing us instead of killing us."

"So we let them go before they get a chance to grab one of us... clever," Gai sighed as he looked around. "We should head back, we know for sure that they are sound shinobi," he added.

Alanna narrowed her gaze to the ground and clinched her kunai in her hand. The thirst for revenge was still throbbing at her heart.

Gai sighed, "Let's head back, the sooner the better," he stated. "They'll know where we are now," he added.

Alanna grunted and commanded her creatures to take root. She suddenly had no use for them anymore, and split her naggi-natta in two again.

Gai watched the plants return back to small seeds and into the ground. He jumped over to his bag which had been abandoned before the fight and made sure that everything had been packed.

Kakashi bent down and scooped the unconscious Azami in his arms.

Gai grabbed Azami's bag as well and made sure her things were packed before waiting for the others to be ready as well. "We should go throughout the night, that way we'll get back sooner," he stated.

Alanna nodded and took the lead through the high branches. She moved faster and faster to get to the village as soon as possible, but also to put as much distance between herself and Azami as possible. As much as the information they gathered was good she knew it was her fault that her best friend was injured; just as it was her fault that Sokijin was murdered.

Kakashi and Gai followed behind, their speed had doubled from their trip here, as returning to Konohagakure was much more important at the moment.

By the time they had arrived at the village gates the sun had already set. Alanna turned back to her teamates who appeared close behind her. "Take her to the hospital. I'll report our findings to the Hokage," she said flatly.

"I'll go with you," Gai stated, looking to Alanna. "Kakashi can bring her on his own," he added.

Kakashi's eye rolled. Gai would do anything for the glory, but shrugged it off. Azami needed attention and that was more important.

Alanna disappeared quickly in a puff of smoke.

Gai went after her not to much longer, the Hokage would need to know everything

The botanical shinobi appeared at the office of the Hokage and knocked firmly.

Gai appeared just as the door opened to allow them in.

"What have you found?" Tsunade asked as she saw the two shinobi enter her office, slightly surprised that they'd returned sooner then expeceted.

Alanna decided to deal with Gai's boastfulness and kept silent.

Gai explained to her about how they had been ambushed and assured her now that it was sound ninja.

Tsunade lowered her head at the news, "Our fears are confirmed them. Tend to your injuries at the hospital while the council and I debate on what to do. You have done well."

Alanna bowed brielfly, "Thank you Hokage,"she stated, then vanished.

Gai nodded and left as well.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked the nurse that attended Azami's injuries.

"She'll be fine, though she may be off balance for a while..." she replied.

Kakashi nodded understanding and sat down by Azami's bedside.

The nurse watched him momentairily before leaving the room.

Once the nurse had left he took one of her hands into his own. He held it tightly as his eyes traced her figure closely. Sonic jutsu had devestating effects, and he promised that he would not loose another team mate ever again.

Alanna glanced into the hospital room before turning away. The thirst for vengance had become a deep seeded guilt painfully deep withing her heart. She didn't dare go into her friend's room, she'd probably just screw up again.

* * *

So it seems that the sound village was indeed behind the attack... what will they have to do to defeat them? R&R 


End file.
